1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus such as a printer.
2. Related Art
As an example of a liquid ejecting apparatus, there is an ink jet printer in which a positioning wall protrudes from a recording head carriage which includes a nozzle unit, an engaging pin which moves in conjunction with a cap member is provided, and the cap member is positioned with respect to the nozzle unit, when the positioning wall is engaged with the engaging pin at a time of a movement of the recording head carriage (for example, JP-A-2001-18403).
According to the above described configuration, it is possible to position the cap member with respect to the nozzle unit by moving the cap member in two directions of a movement direction of the recording head carriage and a scanning direction of a recording medium which intersects the movement direction.
Meanwhile, in a case in which the recording head carriage and the nozzle unit (liquid ejecting head) are manufactured as separate bodies, and a product is completed by attaching the nozzle unit to the recording head carriage, there is a case in which the nozzle unit is attached to the recording head carriage in a state of being tilted to the recording head carriage. In this case, even when the engaging pin on the cap member side is caused to be engaged with a positioning wall on the recording head carriage side, and the cap member is positioned with respect to the recording head carriage, there is a problem in that it is not possible to cause the cap member to be in contact with the tilted nozzle unit, appropriately.
Such a problem is not limited to a printer which performs printing by ejecting ink, and is generally common to a liquid ejecting apparatus in which a nozzle included in a liquid ejecting head is covered by a cap.